The Dragon corp and Mane 6 in: Search for the elements
by Mkthewolf
Summary: The Dragon corp are on a mission with TF141, when they find 6 women hostage. What they think are not what they seem. There are Ocs in this story. There will be pairings but that will be shown in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: This is My first COD/MLP Crossover. This story is AU. This has some OCs (Original characters) and I'll try my best NOT to make any Mary Sues (or Gary stus in this case) Please R&R on what you think of it!)**_

_(Summary: Dragon corp, made by Mk was led by General Sheppard, after his death the groups has been put under Captain John Price's order along with Captain John "Soap" MacTavish The group leaders have agreed the Dragon corp will work with Tf141 in their missions. Since then the corp became one of the most elite forces in the Army (besides Tf141 and Delta force.) They help in special missions, like extra support or stealth missions.)_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Meet the dragons_**

_Location: Afghanistan desert_

_Date: February 24, 2020_

_Time: 0600 hours (6:00 AM)_

_Mission: Three man team is to scout a targeted facility in the Afghanistan desert before SAS forces land at the targeted position._

The sun was just rising on a desert area in Afghanistan. OpFor members had been up since 5:00 AM (Middle Eastern time zone) guarding a facility that was holding Tomahawk missiles that they had recovered from ammunitions convoy that they had destroyed the previous week. While the Soldiers were guarding the facility, OpFor engineers were trying to break an extremely difficult code that the U.S. forces put into the Tomahawks programming system so that hostile forces couldn't use it. Never the less, OpFor was determined to crack the code. What they DIDN'T know was that they were being scouted by an elite recon team.

About 1500 meters (0.93 miles if you don't know the metric system) on top of a small rock basin, There were three Dragon corp soldiers. The leader is a Captain, one is a Second lieutenant, and one is a Sergeant major.

Dragon corp decided to follow Delta force and TF141 on the nickname idea. They are wearing the desert uniform. Which is khaki camo pants, desert like vests, and khaki helmets. They each have a different job.

The first one, the Captain and leader of the trio, Miles Kuuga.

Name: Miles "Inferno" Kuuga

Age: 25

Date of Birth: May 19, 1995

Height: 6'5

Weight: 250

Description: Silver hair, red eyes

Rank: Captain

Military occupation: Squad captain

Preferred weapons: M27 (primary) P90 (side) and his red desert eagle (secondary)

Strengths: Leadership, All around weaponry, quick reflexes

Weaknesses: Has nightmares of his sisters death, during a fight in Iraq

"See anything?" he asked one of the dragon soldiers.

Affirmative." responded the soldier. He was observing the OpFor facility through the scope of his RSASS. "we've got multiple ground units around the entrance, and two towers with RPG teams ready to take down any choppers."

Inferno nodded, "Alright, I'll radio it in, choose a tower with and RPG and take him out Bullseye."

Name: Nick "Bullseye" Carson

Age: 25

Date of Birth: July 27, 1995

Height: 6'2

Weight: 230

Description: Blue eyes black hair

Rank: Sergeant Major

Military occupation: Sniper

Preferred weapons: (Primary weapon) RSASS, (Secondary weapon) his brown P99

Strengths: Long distances, Telecommunications, Silence

Weaknesses: Is blind in his right eye

"Knowing him, it would be a direct hit to the head," said Nitro. Bullseye was the only one of the three wearing a ghille suit that looks like sand.

"Your predictions don't amaze me." Bullseye said as Nitro chuckled.

Name: Paul "Nitro" Grayson

Age: 22

Date of Birth: February 16, 1998

Height: 6'4

Weight: 210

Description: Blonde, hazel eyes

Rank: First lieutenant

Military occupation: Demolitionist

Preferred weapons: RPD (primary) his golden M1911

Strengths: All explosives, heavy weaponry

Weaknesses: Head trauma from a grenade exploding as fragments got stuck in his skull.

"So, you think the British guys will let us have some R&R after this? I need it for my condition." Nitro asked Inferno.

"I doubt it. They didn't when we gave them the location of that hidden bunker where a Spetsnaz general was planning to drop a napalm strike on a part of Russia and make them think that the U.S. did it, Which we helped stop, now did they?" Inferno replied. Nitro scoffed.

"A "No" would have been good." Instead of calling each other "sir" the three communicate to each other as if they were all the same rank. They only use the proper talking when a soldier that has a higher ranking than all of them is around.

Inferno got his radio out. "Overlord, this is Echo 3-1. We have confirmation on the LZ. Our team Sniper will take out the RPG teams to distract them while Task Force 141 units are landing, over."

"_Overlord copies, two CH-46 Sea Knights carrying Task Force 141units are entering your sector and will land at the position where you pop the green smoke. take out those RPG teams so they don't take down our birds."_

"Copy that Overlord." Inferno replied. "Bullseye, take em' out when we are close to halfway there. Nitro, let's start our run. " Inferno ordered.

"You got it."

"Time to die," Bullseye said as he aimed at one of the OpFor that had an RPG. Bullseye waited for the right moment, and judging the wind speed and the gravitational effect of the bullet, he fired. He watched through the Scope as the bullet penetrated the RPG soldier's head that he was aiming for. Since they were almost a mile away, the Opfor soldiers couldn't hear the gunshot Like Bullseye did (which he was use to, and loves.)

"One down." Bullseye said as he re-cocked the gun for the second shot. After he took the shot on the second RPG soldier, he noticed that some OpFor soldiers were scrambling outside the facility to make a counter attack.

"Inferno, you're going to have company. Better pop those green flares now." Bullseye said over the radio.

"_Copy that. Popping green smoke now, cover us the best you can," _Inferno replied over the Radio.

"Roger that." Bullseye replied, going back to picking off targets with his RSASS. Thanks to his scope's magnification, he could clearly see the OpFor running towards Inferno and Nitro, who had just deployed green smoke flares to notify the landing position.

"_Echo three-one, this is Thunderbird. We see your smoke signal, landing now." _Said a chopper pilot over the radio chatter. Bullseye took out another OpFor before turning the scope briefly to see the choppers land.

"_Touchdown." _One of the pilots said as the choppers landed. Multiple Soldiers from Task Force 141 got out of the vehicles. Since Dragon corp was re-commissioned, The 141 now only had British and Australian soldiers and few U.S, While Dragon corp had selected few soldiers.

"_all units, be advised, black hawks Thunderbird and Raven will provide machine gun fire, but will then have to return to base to refuel, over."_

"Copy That! All Task Force units, move out!" Said a British Captain, one that could be recognized by his trademark Mohawk. "Task Force units, regroup with Dragon corp units and head straight for the entrance gate! Price and I will meet up with Inferno and Nitro of Echo 3-1" Soap said as him and Price ran ahead to meet up with Inferno and Crosshairs.

"Glad you could make it to the party boys!" Nitro said.

"We're not here to have a party, just here to crash it." Price said.

"Well, that's better! Let's get going!" Inferno said. " The dragons moving out!" " Bullseye, report enemy positions to us that we need to watch out for and that we can take out while you provide Sniper cover, over" Inferno said into the earpiece he had on. The earpiece is used by all the soldiers so they don't have to use handheld radios.

"Copy that. OpFor are moving into the building where target goldmine is located. They're guarding it at all costs." Bullseye reported to Inferno by radio.

"Roger. Dragons, move forward!" Inferno ordered.

"141, watch our six! Operation Goldmine is a go!" Price said.

But Operation Goldmine would take an unexpected turn when the forces find 6 new visitors that look human, but are from another dimension entirely.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. This story is based off of The Number 1 Bushwacka's Shadows of hope. I will have some kamen rider stuff in here. And before you ask, no there are not gonna be any riders in this, just small pieces from W. This is also before Mk went to his home world, and gained his god like powers, and rider forms. This is when he was young and was just in the military, but he was respected a lot to gain his own thing of the Army.**

**I do not own My little pony, or call of duty. All I own are the dragon corp, and the three members.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: New soldiers?**_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were on their way to Canterlot Castle, where Princess Celestia was waiting for them to tell them why she had required to see them immediately. When she got the letter to tell them to pack necessities because they were going somewhere special, she could tell by the handwriting that the letter was written hastily, so it must be VERY important.

When they arrived at Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia was outside waiting for them.

"My little ponies, why I am glad to see you we must hurry, there has been a grave problem." Celestia said. She urgently led the Ponies to a room where the elements of harmony were kept. There were six podiums, each one with the mane six's cutie mark on it, with a light shining on the top of the podium, this was were the elements of harmony was suppose to be.

"What happened?" Twilight asked Princess Celestia.

"The Elements of Harmony have suddenly and mysteriously disappeared. I was able to use my magic to find where they have disappeared to, but I can not find there exact location. This is where I need you and your friends. Since you, the Mane six, are telepathically connected to the elements of harmony, only you six can find them.

"How?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The Elements of harmony have been located at different locations on a planet known as "Earth"," Princes Celestia informed them. "I need you to go to this planet to retrieve the elements of harmony, and fast, before dangerous results happen. The mane six new what she meant. The Elements of Harmony is what holds Discord trapped in his stone prison. without the Elements of Harmony, Discord can slowly break free, which will cause havoc all over Equestria."

"We will do our best Princess," The Mane Six said unanimously. Princess Celestia was proud that she had such brave subjects.

"Of course you will, I have perfect faith in you. But you must be warned. The inhabitants of Earth, The "Humans" are an advanced, but dangerous race. While there may be some that will help you on your journey, there will also be ones that will challenge you." Celestia warned.

"Also, if Discord is set free, he will go after you to retrieve the elements himself. But to hide your appearance from him, your physical bodies will be transformed into the human female appearance while you are in mid teleportation. Also, you will all still have your powers. "

"Well, I just hope we won't look dreadful," Rarity said. She always cared about her appearance.

Celestia smiled a little. " Do not worry, the Humans are a beautiful race, it is just that they have a dark history." Rarity seemed to sigh a sigh of relief.

"Now, I wish you the best of luck." Celestia said, casting a spell which opened a portal.

"Don't worry princess, we'll find those elements before you can say "Wonderbolts!"" Rainbow dash said. One by one, the Mane Six walked into the portal, preparing for what awaits them.

"Good luck, my little ponies. You will need it." Celestia said as she watched the Mane six enter the portal.

* * *

"Ghost, tango on your right!" Soap warned Ghost. Ghost immediately turned around, shooting the OpFor soldier before he could react.

"Got him" Ghost said. Ghost had joined up with Soap, Price, Inferno, and Nitro. The TF141 and two Dragon soldiers were now hugging the entrance wall. Bullseye told them what they were going to face.

"_Alright, you got two enemy machine gun nests setting up in front of the door. One is to the northwest, the other northeast. I'll take out the one that is northeast, so you guys just worry about the one northwest. After that, it's clear. All the other units went inside the engineering facility. I won't have a shot on the soldiers inside there, so I'll move up to one of the towers so I can snipe them from there." Bullseye_ said over the radio.

"So, we're going to be without sniper cover for about 5-6 minutes, right?" Inferno asked.

"_Depends if I can still run like I did in College," Bullseye_ jokingly said.

"Just run as fast as you're feet can take you." Soap said.

"_Yes sir."_

"Alright. This walls gonna take a good bit of C4." Price said. Inferno nodded, then looked at Nitro, Dragon corp was on one end of the wall, TF141 the other.

"Nitro your up, and make it a big one!" Inferno ordered.

"Yes sir!" He responded. He took a bit, but the wall had at least 2 pounds of C4.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Nitro yelled as he detonated the explosives, destroying the door completely.

"_This is Bullseye, I'm moving towards the base, so you're gonna be without sniper cover for a while." Bullseye_ reported over the radio to the TF141 and DC units.

"Copy that," Soap replied. The units made a full sprint towards the building, also while taking down the other machine gun nest. But the OpFor units got some lucky kills before they were shot down by some 141 soldiers. They started with 40 men, but the machine gun nest took out 15 from the Task Force, so they now had 25.

The men lined up against the wall, same way they did at the entrance.

"This door's been locked systematically and it's explosive proof. We would just be wasting explosives if we tried to blow it off." Jester said.

"Bloody great. Ghost, think you can hack into it?" Price asked.

"Should be able to. Just give me some time." Ghost responded as he set up a hacking system to the door's lock pad.

"Inferno_, this is Bullseye." Bullseye_ said over the radio to Inferno.

"I copy, go ahead." Inferno responded

"_I'm in one of the towers now. I've got a clear view of everything inside." Bullseye_ reported.

"Good. See anything we should be aware of?" Inferno asked.

"_Affirmative. There is another enemy machine gun nest on the second floor in front of the door. I would take the gunner out, but his body is covered by a steel bar that's supporting the roof." Bullseye_ said.

"Got it, anything else?" Inferno asked.

"_No sir, nothing much… wait, what the?" Inferno_ heard Bullseye say over the radio.

"What is it?" Inferno asked.

"All units, be advised," Bullseye said. He was now using the public radio channel, so all of the soldiers could hear him.

"All units, be advised, this just got harder. We have a hostage situation."

"Bullseye, what the bloody hell are you talking about mate?" Ghost asked.

"OpFor soldiers have six women tied up. They're using them as human shields." Bullseye said.

"Dammit." said Inferno.

"Confirmed Bullseye," Soap said. " Can you tell if they're military personnel?" Soap asked Bullseye.

"Well, um, I don't think so sir. They don't have uniforms on." Bullseye reported.

"Well, do they have the local clothing on?" Price asked.

"Uh, negative sir."

"Then what the bloody hell are they wearing?" Price asked.

"Um, Nothing, sir. They're naked." Bullseye answered.

Price just looked at Inferno, who returned the stare. Ghost had even stopped hacking the door for a few seconds when he heard Bullseye. Nitro was the one to break the silence.

"They hot?"

"Dude, I am just gonna say that you will be turned on." Bullseye said. Nitro had grinned that looks like it would be for the Joker.

* * *

_Five minutes earlier…_

* * *

Twilight and the others were in awe as they were going through the portal. Even though it was frightening, it was a first for any of them. They were also looking at the images that were passing by. Little did they know, they were looking at pictures of Humanity's past. They saw the events of The Revolutionary war, The Civil War, WWI, D-Day of WWII, The Civil Rights movement, the Vietnam war, and other moments in human history.

"This is so cool!" Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy was covering her eyes with her hoofs, and Rarity was doing her best to calm her down.

As Twilight looked around, she noticed an object coming towards them.

"Girls, look out!" Twilight said. The mane six moved just in time as a Telephone booth flew past them and went into one of the images.

"Well, that was odd." Applejack commented. Suddenly, a blue aura surround the mane six.

"Ooh, a light show!" Pinkie said with excitement. The blue aura then expanded, until it was completely around the six ponies. Then, the aura turned bright white on the outside were the ponies could not see one another.

Twilight was worried, but then had a tingling feeling in her hoofs. She looked at her hooves and gasped.

Slowly, white light went over her hooves, turning them into the human hands of a female. She then closed her eyes, waiting for the transformation to complete. When it did, she opened her eyes and looked at herself in the reflection of the white light, while she still had her hairstyle, she noticed that her horn was gone. She looked like she was in her early twenties. Her skin was now Caucasian instead of purple. She also saw that her hooves turned into human hands and feet. She also looked at her chest, and questioned herself why there were now two round bumps on her chest. She decided she would find out why when they got to where ever they were going.

She also noticed that her tail was gone. When the white light disappeared. She observed her friend's appearance. They looked to be around the same age as Twilight. They also had the same type of body like she did, all their skin colors being different shades of Caucasian. The other girl's hairstyle were the same as they were when they were ponies, but their tails were gone also. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's wings were gone, and so was rarity's horn. They also had the round bumps on their chest like Twilight did, but they all had different sizes. Twilight would definitely figure out they had them and why they were different sizes.

"Whoa, these bodies look cool, but ponies are 20% cooler," Rainbow Dash said.

"These look like balloons!" Pinkie pie said, poking at the round bumps on her chest.

"These creatures must walk on two feet," Twilight said, pointing at her own legs.

"I Think we'll have at find out more about these bodies later, girls, look what's comin'!" Applejack said. They all looked and saw an image of what looked like a big building, and they were heading straight towards it.

"Hang on! Join hooves!" Twilight said.

"But we don't have any hooves!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, join whatever these are than!" Twilight said, referring to her now human hands. The mane six joined hands as they entered the image, which would take them to Earth.

* * *

"Door's hacked." Ghost said, getting back in the line up.

Inferno pulled out his red desert eagle, as well as a second.

"Alright, anyone got a flash bang?" Soap asked.

"I got one sir," Said Nomad, and Australian soldier in the 141. He handed it to Soap.

"Thanks, mate." Soap said, moving to the front of the 141 line. The doors started to crack open.

"Flash bang going in!" Soap yelled, throwing the flash bang in. when it exploded, they could here the temporarily blinded soldiers that were waiting for them yelling from the explosion.

"Move in! remember, we have hostages, look for six females that are tied up." Inferno said. He easily took out the OpFor that was in front of the door.

"Reaper, left side, high!" said one TF to another.

"I got him. Thanks for the heads up Cyclopes." the other soldier said. They're was constant radio chatter between the two groups.

After taking out the machine gun crew, the forces moved up to the second floor. They saw multiple machines, all of them looking experimental.

"These guys got more than a few tomahawks," Said Worm, a TF soldier.

"Too right mate." Soap responded.

"Soap, look out!" Worm yelled. Before soap could turn around, he was tackled by an OpFor soldier, the soldier had caught him off guard and was able to knock Soaps weapon away. But before the soldier could kill him, Ghost jumped on the OpFor soldier, knocking him down. Ghost punched the OpFor soldier In the face before getting his tactical knife and stabbed the soldier in the chest, killing him.

"Thanks mate, I owe you one." Soap said. Ghost looked at him.

"Consider it payback for saving me back at the estate," Ghost said. Soap smiled and nodded.

"If you two are done, we've still got to save those hostages." Price said. The soldiers moved up until they saw the tomahawk missiles and the Hostages, both being guarded by two heavily armed OpFor soldiers, which were wearing Juggernaut armor. There was an OpFor officer behind them, and he pointed to the 141 soldiers.

"Destroy them! Show no mercy!" the officer yelled in Arabic.

"Shit! TAKE COVER!" Inferno yelled out. The soldiers immediately ran to their sides, where there were old boxes that they could use as cover.

"What the hell do we do now?" Nitro asked. The SC and TF141 soldiers fired their weapons just over the crates, hoping that they will get a lucky hit on the Juggernauts.

"Bullseye, come in! do you copy!" Inferno yelled over the gunfire.

"I copy, I'm trying to find a weak point on the juggernauts now!" Bullseye said.

"Hurry!" Nitro yelled, throwing a grenade at the juggernauts. A 141 operative was shot and bleeding.

"Hurricane's hit. I'll tend to him!" Ghost said, getting out a med kit he had packed just incase.

"Found one. There's an opening between the helmet and the torso, where to can see the neck. But it's hard to hit." Bullseye said.

"You mean you can't hit it? That's a first." Inferno said.

"No. I said it's hard to hit. I didn't say I couldn't." Bullseye said.

"Oh nevermind."

The next thing that Inferno knew, one of the juggernauts fell to the ground dead. This distracted the other one, giving the soldiers a good opportunity.

"Open fire, now!" Price ordered. The soldiers opened fire on the juggernaut, their combined power killing him. The officer immediately got worried. He looked around, thinking of a way to escape, and then it hit him. He jumped towards one of the women being held hostage, one with a pink hairstyle, and grabbed her, using her as a human shield. The other girls shrieked and begged him to let her go.

"Oi, you untie those other girls." Soap ordered some of his men. The officer pulled out a pistol and pointed it at his shield's head.

"Drop your weapons or I kill her!" The officer said in rough English.

"Let her go!" Soap yelled, aiming and looking for any open shots. But none of them could find an open spot since the officer had a small, thin frame.

They still had their weapons aimed at the officer, just in case he made a mistake and gave them an opening. But the officer was careful with his steps, and made it to a back door.

"Well, you may have won this battle, but we shall win the war!" The officer said, before pushing the girl into Soap. The officer ran out and Ghost started to chase him.

"Leave him, we have what we came for." Soap said, untying the girl.

"T-t-thank you sir." The pink haired girl said. Soap simply nodded.

"Sir, what about that officer? He'll warn their leaders, and they'll be hunting us." Ghost asked.

"I wouldn't worry about him." Said a voice from the back door. The girls looked and saw what looked like a walking bush.

"Bullseye, when did you get down here?" Nitro asked. Bullseye was standing in the doorway, and he was carrying the officer, who was now knocked out cold.

"I saw him about to leave, so I hurried up to get him. I figure you could use him for questioning since they have a lot more than tomahawks here. So he's not dead… yet." Bullseye said.

"Alright." Nitro said. He turned towards the six women.

"Wow I am getting turned on right now" Nitro thought then shook his head.

"So, what are a bunch of good looking ladies like you doing in a place like this?" He asked them.

"Well, it's a long story," Said the girl with Purple hair with a pink streak through it.

"Maybe you can explain on the way back to our base, cause you're coming with us." Inferno said. "Oh and ladies," Inferno said, getting their attention. "you may want to put some clothes on before we get there." Nitro chuckled some while a Joker smile.

"Right, think there's anything we can use to cover them up?" Ghost said.

Bullseye walked towards the girl with the blonde ponytail. " Here, you can wear my ghillie suit." he said.

"Y-your what?" The girl asked.

"My ghillie suit. It's what this is that makes me look like a bush. Here, I'll show you how to put it on." Bullseye offered. As he was showing her how to put the suit on, he introduced himself.

"I'm Nick, but I'd rather be called Bullseye. That's my nickname, see?" He said.

Applejack could tell he was from the south, even though his southern accent wasn't that strong. "Name's Applejack, And ah Thank ya kindly for offering me clothing," Applejack said.

"Applejack, hmm. An interesting name." Bullseye said. He observed Applejack as she pulled the ghillie suit's hood over her head and pulled her ponytail out from under the clothing.

"Looks good. Come on, maybe you and your friends can tell us about yourselves while we are heading back to base," Bullseye said.

"Well, ah hope you're ready for a story then," Applejack said. The 141 and DC was able to find temporary clothing for the girls, so their bodies were covered up.

Soap was walking along, thinking about what had happen, when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around and saw the pink haired girl.

"I just wanted to say, thank you." She said timidly.

"Not a problem mate, it's my job." Soap said.

"My names Fluttershy." Fluttershy said.

"Just call me Soap." Soap responded.

"Soap? That sounds like an odd name." Fluttershy said.

"That's what I thought when I first saw him." Price commented. Soap laughed.

"Well, it's really a nickname."

* * *

As the soldiers and the mane six arrived just outside the entrance base, they saw two CH-46 Sea Knights coming back.

"What are those?" Twilight asked.

"Helicopters. They're flying us back to base." Inferno told her.

"It may not be as cool as flying around Equestria, but still, awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"What the hell is she talking about, cause I got no fucking clue?" Nitro whispered to Ghost, who simply shrugged.

"Beats me."

As the Helicopters landed a figure came out, " Hey guys, so how was the mission without me?" "We apologize Roach the next one we will let you in." Soap replied. The pilots helped the wounded on board first. Then, the soldiers and mane six got on. Soap, Price, Ghost, Roach, Bullseye, Nitro, Inferno, and the mane six got on one helicopter with some other soldiers, while the others got onto the other one.

"So, you wanna start telling us why you're all out here in the middle of Afghanistan?" Soap asked.

"Well, Here is the story." Twilight said, explaining why they were there and their situation.

* * *

**Thats a wrap. I am gonna be adding Roach in this cause, I love modern warfare 2. Inferno will not get a pairing because he is married, just only his teammates know that. So here is one pairing I am doing Bullseye/Applejack. Others will be put out in the future. So please rate, review, follow, favorite, and suggest. See ya next time. Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the dragons**

So, let me get this straight. You six are not really humans and not from Earth, and you've lost these, "Elements of Harmony" and while the elements are not back on your own planet, a great evil will break free and follow you all to find you and take the elements to rule your world, and possibly ours?" Price said.

"Yeah, you've got the right idea," Twilight said. The six soldiers were now thinking about what they had just heard.

"Well, there has got to be a way to help them. If what they said was right, this "Discord" character is a threat to our world just as much as theirs." Inferno said.

"Now I know there are more then two worlds, gotta tell this to my daughter." Inferno thought

"Well, I don't know. Even if we agree, we would have to talk to command and possibly the U.N." Soap stated.

"Well, couldn't you just get all of them together and talk about it in one big party?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It's not that simple, even though I wish it was," Nitro said.

"Don't I get a say in all of this?" The OpFor officer said. He had woken up shortly after they had left, and was now tied up.

"Just shut it, before I slit your throat." Bullseye said.

"So why were ya'll there in the first place?" Applejack asked.

"Well, we were on a mission to retrieve stolen tomahawk missiles," Ghost said, pointing to the Tomahawk missiles that they had brought onboard with them.

"This was intended to be a "kill all" mission. But if it wasn't for Bullseye, we wouldn't have known you were there and that you were being held hostage." Inferno said.

"I was doing my job." Bullseye said. "Nothing heroic."

"I didn't think it was heroic," The officer said. Bullseye punched him in the back of the officer's head, knocking him out again. This caught the girls of guard, and even Roach off guard.

"Well that was unexpected, oh and Captain MacTavish before I got on the helicopter to pick you up, I was promoted to Captain. So now the tables have turned, and i am needed more at base than the field." Roach said.

"Bloody hell, nice job. It looks like you won't work for us anymore." Soap said.

Roach chuckled, "Actually I am gonna be providing intel to you guys, so don't think I am leaving the group."

Soap smiled at this, as the gang talked more about the girl's world.

* * *

When the choppers landed back at a Fire Base Phoenix, medical staff was the first to arrive to take the wounded 141 soldiers to receive medical treatment. After that, a U.S. Army Major walked out to meet Price and Inferno.

"Gentlemen, I see you got the Tomahawk missiles, along with information on other equipment they working on," The Major said as Price handed him some photos and Blueprints that were put in a small bag.

"Yes sir, but we believe we've stumbled on a bigger problem." Inferno said to the general. He led the Major to the six girls.

"Who are these people?" The Major asked.

"Eh, it's a long story." Nitro said.

"We need clothing for them sir." Bullseye said. The Major noted this as he saw the makeshift clothing they had on.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. But I still want to know why they're here." The Major said.

"I can explain why we are here sir," Twilight said, walking up to him.

"Alright, but you do need some clothes on." The Major said.

"They're should be military clothing in one of our facilities, ask Corporal Dunn about it. He's currently at the firing range." The Major said.

"Alright, Thanks for the info Major Kelly," Inferno said, Saluting him. Major Kelly Saluted him back, before walking off.

"Well, we better find this Johnson character," Ghost said. Ghost walked over to Rainbow dash.

"you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just still getting use to being human." Dash replied.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Ghost said. Dash gave a little smile as the 12 walked towards the firing range.

When they got there, they could see a corporal showing new recruits in the Rangers how to field strip an enemy AK-47.

When Sheppard died not only did Dragon corp was under Price and Soap's orders, there was another one called Shadow company.

"Now you see, the time for a regular person to take this rifle apart would be about twelve to 15 seconds, IF they now how to. But here in the Rangers and even the special forces like Task force 141 and Shadow Company, you have to be able to do it faster than that time." Johnson said.

"Excuse me, Corporal Dunn, but I need to ask you something," Inferno said. When Dunn looked up and saw who it was, he immediately saluted him.

"Captain on deck!" Dunn said. The recruits immediately stood at attention. The mane six had to admit, they were impressed by their quick reflexes and clean movements.

"At ease," Inferno said, returning the salute. "I just need to ask you something." Inferno whispered the question into the corporal's hear so the recruits wouldn't get any ideas.

"There should be female military clothing in hangar 5, that's where they have been keeping recent clothing." Dunn said.

"Alright, thanks." Infermo said, turning around and started to walk off. "Oh, and for you new guys, pay attention and you'll be able to do this in battle. Show em' Bullseye." Inferno said.

Bullseye, without saying a word, walked over to the table where the AK-47 was. Then, with quick speed, he did a clean field strip on the AK-47, disassembling it in 6 seconds. He then put it back together in 7 seconds, loaded the weapon with a AK-47 magazine that was on the table, and fired at two targets down the range. The gun worked perfectly, and he took down both targets with near perfect accuracy.

The recruits, along with the mane six, stared in awe.

"Wow, how did you do that that so fast, pardner?!" Applejack asked.

"It took patience and time to learn, and it's saved my life plenty." Bullseye said as he walked beside her.

"Maybe if I learn that, I could do it faster!" Dash said.

"Good luck with that," Nitro said. "Bullseye's time of 6 seconds is our company record. No one in Dragon corp has done it faster." He said.

"I still bet I can." Dash muttered.

"I'd worry about putting on clothes, first mate. This is it." Ghost said. The Mane six had not even notice that they were already at the hangar. They walked inside and came to an a door that had "CLOTHING" on it. Soap opened the door and they led the girls in. They then walked to an area that had another door, this one having "WOMEN" on it.

"Well, Guess this is it." Nitro said.

"Alright. Get some clothes on, and meet us outside the hangar door," Price said.

"Of Course, I will be glad to get out of these rags." Rarity said.

"I don't blame you." Price responded. He smiled a little when Rarity seemed to steam a little at his remark.

"Well, we'll see you outside." Inferno said as the 6 men walked out of the room. As Twilight opened some of the crates with her magic, she could see uniforms that were like the ones that the 141 and DC wears, except they were for women (There aren't many Dragon corp uniforms, so they supplied 5 for each gender. Inferno doesn't want the group to be large.). The near skin tight uniforms would "turn a guy on" to say the least.

"I guess this is it." Twilight said. The girls put on the uniforms and observed themselves in a mirror that happened to be in the room. Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie had put on DC combat gear (Which is Like the TF141 gear, except it has black dragon scales design on the vest, pants, boots, and a dragon mouth for the front of the helmet), while Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy had on TF141 combat gear.

"Well, it's indubitably better," Rarity said, observing herself. The girls were all wearing lightweight gear, with different styles for different occupations. Twilight and Rainbow dash had lightweight infantry gear on, Pinkie Pie had on demolitions gear ( the others were surprised she could carry the gear with ease.), Applejack had on Sniper gear ( about the same as Bullseye's) and Rarity and Fluttershy had on medical gear. Applejack had kept her regular hat on instead of putting on a helmet, unlike the others.

"Well, this gear can't slow me down!" Dash said as she rolled the sleeves of her uniform up to her elbows.

"Come on girls, Inferno said they would be waiting for us outside." Twilight said.

The guys were chatting outside the hangar when the girls came out. They definitely got their attention. Applejack and Rainbow Dash walked up to Ghost and Bullseye.

"What do ya'll think?" Applejack and Rainbow Dash asked.

"Uh, looks great," Bullseye said.

"Yeah, looks good on you mate." Ghost said. Needless to say, Ghost was thankful he had his Sunglasses on, and Bullseye was thankful he had his eye patch, and mouthguard on.

"_Bloody hell, for a women that is really a pony, Dash is hot." _Ghost thought. "_Wait, what the hell am I thinking, she's a pony! That's just sick."_ Ghost then thought, his brain conflicting.

"_I wonder what Ghost looks like without his mask on…" _Dash was thinking. Dash and Ghost then looked away

Applejack and Bullseye were having the same thoughts.

"_Ah have at admit, Bullseye seems like a cute guy, for a human. Wait, what in tarnation am Ah sayin?"_ Applejack thought.

"_I wonder if she's thinking about me… wait, did I just think that? Ah hell it's just like Inferno's sister over again." Bullseye_ thought.

"Oi, Bullseye!" Ghost said. Bullseye and Applejack had broken out of their thoughts and noticed they had been staring at each other. They both looked away, blushing. But Bullseye had his mask on, hiding most of his blush. Dash and Ghost chuckled a little. The four ran and caught up to Inferno and the others, who were heading towards base headquarters. Dash and Applejack were in the back.

"Thinking?" Dash said, chuckling.

"Aw, Don't be so immature," Applejack said.

"Come on Applejack, you can tell me." Dash said. Applejack and Rainbow Dash have been friends a long time, so she trusted her.

"Well, Ah admit, I was thinking about Bullseye," Applejack admitted. " Ah know he's human, but I just have that "Feeling"" She said.

Dash gasped. "You to?"

"What?" Applejack said, caught off guard.

"I was thinking of Ghost the same way. There's just something about him that makes me feel for him." Dash and Applejack looked at each other, and then looked at Ghost and Bullseye, who were talking to each other.

"Wonder if they think the same about us," Dash said.

"Well, who knows," Applejack said. They group quieted down when they got to headquarters.

"Alright. Twilight, since you're the group leader, follow me." Inferno said. Inferno and Twilight walked into a room that had "COMMAND HQ" on the door. Inferno closed the door behind him after Twilight had walked in.

"Generals, This is Ms. Twilight Sparkle. She has important information to tell you and she requires our help." Twilight stepped forward and explained everything about why they were here and how Discord is looking for them. The generals, three American in command of Shadow Company, and three British in command of 141 (there are none in the Dragon corp, Inferno is the highest rank of it), counseled with each other. When they broke, one of the Generals stood up

"If this "Discord" can do what you say he can, he is a threat not only to our countries, but our world. While we agree to help you, you will have to convince the President of the United States and the King of the United Kingdom." The Generals turned behind them and looked at a large TV screen. The screen turned on, and the President of the U.S. and the King of England.

Twilight gulped and walked up to stand in front of the screen.

"_Look in your bag,"_ Said a voice in Twilight's head. The voice sounded like Princess Celestia. Twilight forgot she had her satchel with her, and reached inside. She felt one of her book of spells, which she put in there, but she also felt a small, round object. She pulled the object out, and was not sure what it was. She pressed a button on it, and a screen came up. The device floated out of Twilight's hand and hovered in front of the screen that had the president and king.

"Greetings. I am Princess Celestia, ruler of the land that my Messenger and student, Twilight Sparkle, comes from. We are in dire need of your help. The Princess, President, and King discussed about the situation, and after about 15 minutes, they agreed. The U.S. and Great Britain would help the mane six in search of the elements of harmony, and provide information and protection to the girls in their search.

"Thank you for your care and your time." The Princess said. The video screen than disappeared, and the device floated back to Twilight, which she put back in her satchel.

"Well, It's settled then." one of the British generals said. Inferno saluted the generals, and Twilight bowed, The generals returning the salute.

When they came back out, Inferno informed his men and Soap, Price, and Ghost while Twilight told the mane six of what had happened.

"So, where would the first element of harmony be?" Ghost said.

"I know," Said Roach that was listening to the conversation.

"And how?" Captain price said.

"I overheard your conversation and remembered something concerning the elements of harmony. The OpFor officer you brought back, during interrogation, he admitted that before you 6 women arrived, a necklace of some kind appeared. He described it as "having what looked like an apple on it, and it possessed great power." He said before their base was raided, they sent the necklace off to a bigger and more guarded facility in Pakistan." Roach reported. Applejack gasped.

"Why, That's mah element! Tha Element of honesty!" She exclaimed.

"You said in Pakistan. Where?" Soap asked.

"The capital. Islamabad." the Roach said.

"Damn," Inferno muttered under his breath.

"Alright, thanks for the info mate." Ghost said. Then Roach saluted and walked off.

"Should we head out tomorrow than?" Inferno asked Price.

"Probably, at best." Price said. They noticed how dark it was, and must have forgot about the time.

"Well, off to bed. What about sleeping arrangements?" Nitro said. After some talk, the six men would get extra mattresses and sleep on the floor and let the girls have the beds.

* * *

After taking their combat gear off, the men had only their T-shirts and pants on, and they let the girls borrow some extra shirts and pants that were now too small for the guys.

"Alright, see you in the morning, mates. And ladies, we talked about it, and tomorrow we're gonna show you how to fire some of our weapons, just in case you have to." Price said. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy would sleep with Soap, Price, and Ghost, while Applejack, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie would sleep with Nitro, Inferno, and Bullseye.

Bullseye, Twilight, Pinkie, and Nitro were already inside, and Applejack was about to go inside, when she noticed Inferno sitting on the ground, looking at the sky.

(A/N I know it was scarecrow on Bushwacka's, but Applejack does fall in love with Bullseye, she helps comfort Inferno about his sister.)

"Say, Bullseye, What's Inferno doin'?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, well, you see, like you, Inferno had a sister. Him and his sister were in the armed forces."

"What does that have to do with him sittin' out there?" Applejack asked. Bullseye sighed.

"You see, Inferno and his sister never knew their parents, so every night they look at the sky and wonder if they will ever meet them. He also said that it reminds him of when he and his sister would hang out and look at the sky at night together, the one thing they enjoyed the most." Bullseye said.

"Well, Where's his sister?" Applejack asked. Bullseye looked at Inferno, and then back at Applejack.

"His… his sister died three years ago. An enemy Sniper hit her directly in the head while she was covering her squad, allowing her men, along with the wounded, to escape. She got the Medal of Honor, our nation's highest award, but it didn't help Inferno feel any better, to say the least." Bullseye said. " I'm a close friend, but he won't even talk about that to me." Bullseye said before walking inside the sleeping quarters.

Applejack turned and looked at Inferno. She loved her family dear, but she couldn't imagine the pain of losing her big brother, Big Mac or her sister, Applebloom.

She walked over and coughed, getting Inferno's attention.

"Oh, Hey Applejack," Inferno said without turning around.

"Howdy, mind if I sit by ya?" She asked him. Inferno motioned the she could.

"So, Bullseye told me why you're out here," She said as she sat down.

"Really now. Some people think I'm crazy cause of it." Inferno said.

"_How would Fluttershy handle this?" _Applejack thought.

"Well, Ah don't think that. Ah have a big brother and little sister back home. I love them dearly, and Ah couldn't live if Ah lost one of them." She said. " Ah'm mighty sorry about your loss, Inferno." Applejack said. "Call me Miles, my friends do when we are in the quarters."

"So why didn't you go in with the others?" Inferno asked her.

I figured you may have needed someone to try to comfort you." Applejack said. That's when Inferno turned his head towards her. She didn't know he had red eyes, in fact none of the girls did.

Out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie popped up behind the two.

"Come on you two! Time for bedy bye!" Pinkie said. The two jumped at hearing her voice.

"Ok Pinkie." Inferno said, him and Applejack looking away from each other, blushing immensely. Inferno stood up and helped Applejack up. They walked together into the sleeping quarters. The lights had already been turned off, so Applejack couldn't see well in the low light.

She accidentally tripped on the mattress on the floor that Bullseye was going to sleep on and held on to Bullseye by instinct as they fell. When they hit the mattress, someone turned the lights back on, and Bullseye and Applejack saw the position they were in. Applejack was on top of Bullseye, and there faces were real close to each other, there noses touching. Everyone else saw this, and Nitro started laughing.

"Gosh, Bullseye, they haven't been here for a day and you already got Applejack on top of ya'." he said. Applejack immediately got off of Bullseye, both of their faces bright red. Nitro started laughing as Inferno told him to "kill the jokes for tonight."

"Alright, back to bed." Price said. Everyone got in their beds and Inferno turned the lights back off.

* * *

_**And that's a wrap. I am adding two more OCs in it, and they are not mine. I asked some friends and they said yes. So the next chapter might come tomorrow or Thursday. They will be coming in next chapter, and i do not know If i will add Mk's special knife that can use gaia memories or not. Another couple reveal Inferno/ Twilight. I did this cause Roach will not be in action, he will be at the bases providing intel. And I added Dunn in that scene since he was always with you when you played as a ranger, and I think he is cool. By the way the Shadow company won't be in a lot of chapters, they will be in a few, because I like Bushwacka's 3 dudes, they are cool and will be in it. So rate, review, follow, and favorite. Ja ne.**_


End file.
